undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Hope On The Rocks/Issue 53
This is Issue 53 of Hope On The Rocks, entitled "Every Man For Himself". This issue is Kerri-centric. 505, Every Man For Himself ‘Never take the risk, it’s rarely worth it.’ That’s what Billy used to tell me. I used to listen. Then the outbreak came, and I began killing people. I feel like betraying Billy everytime I kill someone. Now I am chanied to a wall with seven other women. I have no idea what is going to happen, though I do have a guess. I don’t want to know it, though.  “Hey, plum.” I hear one of the other women say. I look; a red haired woman in the mid 20’s. She is chained just like me, though she is completely naked. I still have my pants, like Esther and Lia. “Don’t call me that.” I just say. “Yea, well, I don’t know your name do I?” The red haired woman barks. “Don’t bother her.” A black woman, also completely naked, says softly to me. I sigh. I usually don’t like conversating with people, so being chained in a room with seven other people isn’t nice for me. “I’m Dani.” The black woman says. “I’ve been down here for two weeks now.” I look at her, originally assuming that they all had just been thrown down here, like us. I then look at Esther, who is trying to calm down Lia. “Nellie.” The red haired woman says, introducing herself. I look, now seeing the three other women sitting up as well. “I’m Alice.” A curly haired woman says with a friendly smile. She reminds me of someone I once knew, but I remove the thought, as that is unlikely. “Margaret. That’s Skyler.” An older woman says in a tired voice. She nods at a black haired girl, around same age as Lia. I sigh. Seems like I have to introduce myself now. “I’m Kerri.” I say. “The other two are Esther and Lia.” “Welcome to Paradise.” The red haired woman, named Nellie, mutters. “I’m sorry you have been dragged into this.” The black woman, Dani, says. I talk with Dani and Nellie for a few minutes. The others seem to be very shy, or maybe just tired. They state that once you have been chained to this wall, you have no chance of escape. If you try, you will be killed on sight. After this conversation, the man who feeds us, Alan, walks into the room with a black man. “Allright, Johnson. You can leave.” Alan says to the black man. In his hands he is holding a blue plastic box and a plastic container with water. “The boss told me to keep an eye on you.” The black man says in a very dark voice. I get nervous about these men. I know Alan seems like a ‘good guy’, but since he is here, I consider him a bad guy. ‘Bad guys aren’t always bad.’ Was another thing Billy used to say. Again, I feel like betraying him. “Allright then.” Alan sighs, walking towards the first of us; Lia. He kneels down and begin to feed her. I look at Dani, saying “How long can...” I am then interrupted by the black man, who barks “Quiet!” Just as he yells these words, the door opens behind him. Bobby Lunar enters the room, and the black man steps aside. Without saying anything, Bobby Lunar heads towards Lia, Esther and me. He kneels down, looking at us for a few seconds. He then begins to talk. “I know it might seem... frightening.” Bobby Lunar says. “But really, you’ll get used to it.” I look at Lia, who is getting fed by Alan while she listens to Bobby Lunar. The scene would have been funny if it wasn’t because we were chained to a wall in some cold basement, half naked. “But really, it’s for everyone’s best.” Bobby Lunar forces a smile, looking at us. “Let me just get right to it; in this world, it’s every man for himself. At least, we want to think that. That’s not civilized is it?” As nobody answers him, he looks at the black man, forcing his smile to stay. “Is it, Johnson?” “No, boss.” The black man just says, trying to sound interested. Bobby Lunar then turns his head back to us. “No it isn’t. I am changing that, by making jobs for people. Giving them opportunities they wouldn’t get otherwise. You three,” Saying this, he points at each of us. “have been given that opportunity. It might sound harsh, but you are working for me now. You are a part of rebuilding civilization.” “What are you saying?” I ask, even though I do know what he is saying. He looks at me for a few seconds, smile still on his face. “You are prostitutes now, girls. That’s your lifes now.” Deaths *None Credits *Lia Camper *Kerri Mavis *Esther Tricker *Margaret Wing *Bobby Lunar *Dani Kestor *Nellie Betterman *Alan Locker *Alice Trevon *Skylar Weinberg *Rick Johnson Category:Hope On The Rocks Category:Hope On The Rocks Issues Category:Issues